


Deep Blue【賭場老闆Forth x 老千Beam】【ABO】《逐月之月》

by Ngasin



Category: 2Moons, Forth/Beam, 逐月之月
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngasin/pseuds/Ngasin





	1. Chapter 1

「你今天的手气不错。」荷官对着连赢12局的Beam。  
「没办法，幸运女神一直眷顾我。」Beam身穿一套黑色西装，嘴角微勾，翻开手中的扑克牌，刚好21点。  
「有兴趣，来一局？」坐在Beam对面男子扬扬手中的筹码，向他示意。  
「今天我已尽兴，改天吧。」Beam放下小费给荷官，抓起西装外套退场了。  
BEAM瞄瞄手表，抑制剂的时限差不多了，是时候补上一剂。  
「先生，请留步，老板想见你。」倏然，两个身形魁悟的护卫挡住Beam的去路。  
「没空。」纵横赌场多年的Beam，嗅到一丝危险的气息。  
「先生，有请。」护卫没有让路的意思。  
「看来，今天我是非见不可。」

「BEAM 先生，今天玩得尽兴吗？」  
穿着黑色西装的男子，浏海往后梳，露出整个额头，深邃的五官，修长的四肢，站在落地玻璃窗前，给BEAM 一种无形的压迫感。  
「还不错。」若不是身后有彪形大汉胁迫BEAM，他的笑容会自然一点。  
「BEAM先生，今晚在赌场羸了多少钱？」  
「老板，总共126万。」  
「成绩不错，比昨天多了一点点。」FORTH 边把玩手中的筹码，边盯视BEAM。  
「你到底想怎样？」药效快过，BEAM 没耐性跟他耗。  
「想与你交个朋友。」FORTH 如猎豹的眼神攫获BEAM，BEAM 脚底一阵寒意。  
「我只不过是无名小卒，岂能入你的眼目。」  
「不，BEAM 先生，你太低估了自己。」皮鞋擦在云石地板上的声音格外响亮，BEAM 惊诫地盯着FORTH 。  
「你们先出去。」FORTH 摆摆手。  
「是。」大汉恭谨地颌首，然后退出房间 。

「有没有人跟你说，你的手很漂亮？」FORTH俯视BEAM，牵起他的手。  
「没有。」  
那种赤裸裸的视线让BEAM不舒服，他急忙抽手，然后退后一步，拉开两人距离。  
妈的！是个 ALPHA，还是能力最强的那种！  
「如果这双漂亮的手，就这么毁了，你说可惜吗？BEAM 先生。」FORTH轻笑，也不愠怒BEAM的举动。  
「我不知道。」BEAM身体在发抖。  
「我可是很喜欢BEAM先生的手。只是他的主人很不乖，总拿它做坏事。」FORTH笑说，但笑意并没有传入眼底。  
「如果没有其他事，我先回去了，改天再登门拜访。」本能让BEAM逃跑，他的额头冒出一层薄汗，他下意识按按内袋。  
！！  
「你是在找这个东西吧？」FORTH晃动小瓶，蓝色的液体缓缓流动。  
「不是。」BEAM握紧拳头，强压体内的骚动。  
一个暴露在ALPHA面前的OMEGA，基本上只落得被标记的下场。  
BEAM才不会蠢得承认那瓶抑剂制是属于自己的。  
「真可惜。」FORTH此时的笑容根本与恶魔无异。  
下一秒，瓶子掷地有声，玻璃碎片散落，蓝色的药水飞溅。血色从BEAM的脸上退去。  
「！」  
「对了，忘了说我的名字。」FORTH将BEAM困在墙角，一股海洋的气韵紧紧包围着BEAM。  
被钉在墙角的BEAM 动弹不得，眼睁睁看着男子逐步走近，严如死神降临他的跟前。  
「我叫FORTH，是蓝月的老板。」FORTH灼热的气息喷洒在BEAM的脸颊上，硕手摩擦BEAM 颈后的线体。  
BEAM倏然一震，对上男子如炬的眸光。  
「亦是你第一个男人。」  
FORTH箝住BEAM的下颔，霸道地吞噬BEAM 的气息。


	2. OVER

「不！」BEAM 用仅余的气力推开FORTH 。

「看来BEAM先生不愿意。」  
「放我走。」BEAM抓紧前襟喘息，眼角泛红，一股躁热从腰椎攀升。  
该死！  
「即使我放BEAM先生走，恐怕先生也难以独自走出这个大门。」FORTH抹抹嘴角，一副意犹未尽的样子。  
「跟我赌一局，如果我赢了，放我走。还有派人护送我出赌场。」BEAM没那么笨，先抓住一切令自己安全离开的筹码。  
「BEAM先生，你凭什么认为我会答应这场赌局呢？」  
「因为你是深蓝的老板，不会拒绝任何赌局。」BEAM挑衅的眼神，FORTH一怔，然后满意地笑了。  
「有趣，我答应你的赌局。但是如果你输了⋯⋯」  
「任君处置。」BEAM咬咬牙，一副豁出去的样子。

「老板，你要的朴克牌。」  
「需要切牌吗？」FORTH绕着赌桌踱步。  
「不需要切牌，但是由我发牌。」BEAM一手按住朴克牌，一手搁在赌桌的边缘。  
「难得BEAM先生有这样的雅兴。这里没你的事，先退出去。」FORTH坐在赌桌的另一方，摆手示意荷官退场，双眼却从未在BEAM的身上离开。  
「BEAM先生，想赌什么？」  
「21点。」21点可是BEAM的拿手绝活。除了他有意输掉牌局外，他从未在21点的赌局吃过亏。  
「谁是庄家？闲家？」  
「既然BEAM先生发牌，那么庄家就由BEAM先生做好了。」  
BEAM各发一张暗牌，然后向FORTH的脸前派了一张红心10，然后派了张葵扇J给自己。  
「要牌吗？」  
「不用了。」FORTH翻开暗牌，是一张梅花9，共19点。  
「真可惜，我的是⋯⋯！！」  
正当BEAM要翻开暗牌的时候，汹涌的信息素朝他袭来，他只能像缺水的鱼般伏在赌枱上喘气。  
「怎么了，BEAM先生，有什么不舒服吗？」FORTH滑过桌沿，来到BEAM的身傍。  
被海洋气息压得动弹不得的BEAM，连气也喘不上一口，根本无法回答FORTH。  
「BEAM先生身体抱恙，那么就由本人代劳好了。」FORTH的指头刻意在BEAM的眼前绕了圈，才翻开那张暗牌。  
「16点。庄家继续要牌，对吗?BEAM先生。」醇厚的嗓音在BEAM的上方响起，一只阶砖6横陈在桌上。BEAM睁大眼晴，喉咙却发不出声音。  
为什么？  
为什么不是葵扇A?  
「今天BEAM 先生的手气，实在不怎么好。」朴克牌在桌上划了个半圆，牌底朝面，是一只梅花7。  
「Over。」  
一张葵扇J，一张阶砖6，一张梅花7，共23点。  
FORTH 居高临下看着BEAM，汗水湿透了BEAM的衬衫，一条待宰的鱼。

「你⋯⋯卑鄙！」  
身上的压力倏然消失，BEAM好不容易才挤出一点声音。  
「BEAM先生，这是对你小小的惩罚。谁叫你的双手不安份。」  
FORTH掬起BEAM的手轻吻，湿润的触感化成点点火苗，从指尖蔓延至手臂，爬上背脊的纤细神经，将BEAM整个人燃烧起来。  
「不！」  
FORTH从后压上BEAM，指头挑开BEAM的钮扣，潜入BEAM衬衫下摆，一把圈住BEAM的挺立。  
「BEAM先生，说谎是很不好的习惯，你知道吗？」FORTH姆指摩挲BEAM的前端，另一只手抚摸凝结汗珠的腹肌，BEAM的口中随即吐出甜蜜的呻吟。  
「唔……啊……」  
霸道的海洋信息素撩拨着BEAM，空气渐渐飘浮一股淡淡的柠檬蜜糖味。  
那是BEAM的信息素。  
「想要吗？」FORTH贴在BEAM的耳边低唤。  
FORTH的手指摩擦铃口，捋弄那里的折痕，指甲轻刮BEAM胸前的突起，身下传来一阵阵轻微的抖动。BEAM双腿发抖，腿间一阵湿润。  
「不……」  
每一个细胞叫嚣着，渴望眼前这个ALPHA的占有，但是BEAM的自尊郄不允许屈服在本能下。  
「BEAM先生，真的不想要吗？」  
FORTH的鼻尖擦过BEAM颈后的腺体，咬囓附近的敏感带，按压BEAM胸前的樱红，加快手中的套弄。BEAM身体倏然一震，眼前一白，在FORTH的手中释放了。  
「唔哼……」BEAM甜腻的呻吟声闷在胸，听上去格外色情。  
抵受不住BEAM的诱惑，FORTH的灵指探进BEAM的体内，里头已经一片湿滑。FORTH刚要抽手时，花穴紧紧咐FORTH，他的嗓音低沈闇哑。  
「BEAM先生，是在邀请我吗？」  
「没有…………啊哈！」  
BEAM无言的邀约，终于令FORTH按捺不住，将灼热直接抵上BEAM的后穴，一口气冲进BEAM的体内。顷刻被填满的丰盈让BEAM绷直了身体，夹紧FORTH的巨热，FORTH低吼一声，开始强蛮地摆动他的腰肢。  
「唔啊……啊哼……」  
随着FORTH的抽动，微微的抬头欲望擦过桌沿，划出一道道晶莹的痕迹。前后得到抚慰，过多的欢愉使BEAM流下生理性的盐水，腰部不自觉地跟着FORTH的抽插晃动，犹如森林里的山茶花绽放着它的艳丽。  
这样绝色的BEAM，只为FORTH敞开他的身体。

「唔！」  
FORTH的灼烫蓦然划过某一点，BEAM的内壁随即绞紧了FORTH。  
「BEAM先生这么饥渴，需要我标记你吗？」FORTH的姆指摩挲BEAM干燥的嘴唇，气音饱含欲望。  
「不……不要标记我……」BEAM轻吟。在FORTH的耳中，像是撒娇似的。  
「不要标记也可以，叫我一声老爷。」  
此时的BEAM坐在FORTH的大腿上，衬衫敞开暴露出樱色的乳尖，西裤褪到膝盖，下身一片狼藉，腿间全是BEAM刚释放的精华，后方承受着FORTH猛烈的攻击。  
「不……」FORTH的前端压上生殖腔的开口，BEAM挣扎着要推开FORTH。  
「乖，说一声老爷。」FORTH吸吮着BEAM的唇瓣。  
「老……爷……」BEAM夹杂着哭腔呼唤。  
「这是给你的奖励。」FORTH圈弄BEAM的挺立，灼热集中辗压花径敏感的一点﹐没多久，BEAM颤抖着释放第二次欲望。  
「呀……唔……」  
同时，花壁挤压着FORTH的火热，FORTH埋在BEAM的深处，享受嫩肉紧紧包围自己的感觉。FORTH的炽热胀大几分后，将灼热的种子释放在BEAM的花穴。  
「没有BEAM的允许，FORTH是不会标记BEAM的。」  
望着怀内昏睡过去的BEAM，FORTH眼底尽是化不开的深情。

须臾，FORTH握住BEAM的手，啄吻他的指尖说：  
「BEAM，难道你真的忘记了十年前的一切吗？」。


	3. Competition

十年前，FORTH 十六岁。那时的他，还未成为蓝月的主人。  
老头子一时心血来潮让FORTH参加钢琴比赛，说是抵不过红日那家子整天炫耀他的儿子有多棒。老头子一知道对家儿子参加泰国国际钢琴大赛，立马替FORTH报名，并搁下狠话：  
「不夺冠，你就不要回来。」  
就这样，FORTH被迫参加泰国国际钢琴大赛。  
泰国国际钢琴大赛，共有ABC三个分组，十七岁以下的FORTH被划分为B组。比赛分为两个部分，第一部分是指定曲目，第二部分是自选曲目。两个部分得分最高者胜出。  
第一部分的指定曲目，是巴哈的«十二平均律：前奏曲与赋格》。  
FORTH的个子很高，在准备室很是扎眼，大部分参赛者要不在背诵琴谱，要不在练习指法，或是闭目养神。刚巧有一个少年满头大汗，破门而入，看样子从外面跑进来的。  
「终于赶上了。」少年坐到FORTH的身旁。  
「不好意思，请问现在比赛的编号是？」FORTH望望四周，才确定少年是在问自己。  
「4号。」  
「谢谢你。我叫BEAM，是5号的参赛者。」BEAM微笑。  
「FORTH，6号。」瞧见少年一脸期待，FORTH没办法不回话。  
「FORTH这个名不适合你，看你板着脸，就叫你老爷好了！」BEAM一 副得意扬扬的笑容。  
FORTH搂住BEAM纤细的身躯，眨眼间，原来已经过了十年。

BEAM被刺眼的阳光唤醒，他眨眨眼睛，映入眼帘是一大块的落地玻璃窗，装嵌着清晨的曼谷市区。BEAM定定神，感觉不对劲，他家那有这么大的玻璃窗。  
再低头一看，他竟然发现自己没穿衣服，最要命的是腰上还搁着一只男人的手！  
「叫我老爷。」低沈的嗓音在脑海里闪现。  
倏然，昨夜的片段如潮水涌现：肆意的双手、霸道的进入、横蛮的掠夺，还有自己泣不成声的哀求……红霞顿时蔓至BEAM的耳际，忍不住移动身躯，想与FORTH保持距离。  
「BEAM先生，偷跑是不对的。」腰际一股强力，BEAM背部贴上滚烫的胸肌。  
「放开我。」BEAM挣扎着，他本来就讨厌过分亲昵的行为，尤其是刚刚与其他发生关系的FORTH。  
「BEAM先生，你再乱动，我可不保证会发生什么事。」灼烫抵住BEAM的后脊，他惊得不敢乱动。  
FORTH的鼻尖沿着BEAM姣好的颈线滑行，鼻腔满是淡淡的柠檬味。FORTH俯首啮咬瓷白的颈肌，嘴里全是化不开的甜美，FORTH唇边扬起满足的弧度。不过这些BEAM都看不见。  
「BEAM先生，你饿了吗？」  
「不饿。」BEAM 的心思吊在FORTH的唇瓣上。  
「可是我饿了。」FORTH含住BEAM耳垂。  
「你！」BEAM转身，瞋目的样子有说不出可口。  
「想吃BEAM先生，怎么办？」FORTH的气音掠过BEAM的耳畔，BEAM一阵颤栗。  
「唔！」  
FORTH的指尖沿着腰椎游走，越过BEAM的股丘，伫住在难以启齿的位置。FORTH恶意地轻压，BEAM不由得低呼一声。  
「如果BEAM先生能吻我一下，或许我会改变想法。」  
FORTH的脸庞在BEAM眼中放大，两人的距离非常近，彼此的呼吸都拂上对方的脸颊，空气中飘浮着深蓝与樱草色两种色系。  
那是，属于BEAM的蜂蜜与FORTH的海洋的信息素。

往后BEAM忆起此时，也许是当时真的很害怕，也许是慑于FORTH的威吓，也许是晨早的不清醒，不然他不会自愿吻上FORTH的嘴唇。


	4. The Auction

「21点，闲家赢。」  
「那个人好厉害，已经连胜十局了。」  
Beam心不在焉地把玩筹码，并没有注意面前堆积如山的赌注，全副心神均落在Forth的身上。

为什么他没有标记自己呢？  
难道就因为自己说的一句话，所以他才没有标记他？  
还是他对自己没兴趣？不可能吧。  
现在回想起来，Forth那天是特地诱他入局的。  
前几天，他故意让自己轻易在赌场赢掉牌局，放松他的戒心，再找人偷走他的抑制剂，算好时间堵截他，迫使陷入绝境的自己，提出赌局，最终令他落得一子错之失。  
千错万错，都怪那个贪心的自己。若果第一天拿走所有赌款，不再回来蓝月，现在也不会落得被人软禁的下场。Beam望着远方监视他的保镖，叹了口气。这里四周布满Forth的耳目，自己想逃跑也是插翅难飞的。  
「替我将筹码换成支票。这是打赏给你的。」Beam将支票拴进内袋，绕了好几个卷圈，好不容易才甩开保镳。他警诫地望望四周，确认附近没有保镳跟踪，才从暗处步出，然后沿着金碧辉煌的长廊，查探赌场周围的情况，看看能不能找到脱身的通道。

「唔⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」  
微弱的呻吟从走廊尽头传出，Beam顺着声音的方向步去，惊见虚掩的木门里绑着一个少年。。  
「你还好吗？」Beam替少年松嘴，再解开他身上的绳结。  
「快带我走，他们很快回来的。」少年喘着气，一阵浓烈的桂花香钻入Beam的鼻腔。  
OMEGA?  
虽然有听说不法分子强掳OMEGA贩卖的新闻，但是在光天化日之下，在赌场干这种龌龊事，Beam仍是不敢置信。  
不能不管这个少年。Beam思忖。  
「能走吗？」Beam将西装盖在少年身上。  
「可以。」  
「哟，瞧我们发现了什么？」紫衣的Park摸摸下巴，上下打量着Beam。  
「完了。」少年一脸绝望。  
「OMEGA ，还是未标记的。今天我是走了什么大运？」Park扬扬嘴角，示意手下行动。  
「放他走。」Beam挡在少年面前。  
「没那么轻易，他可是我花了大把钱弄来的。」Park的手下团团包围Beam和少年。  
「待会你跟着我的身后，听到我的口令，就冲出去。」Beam小声吩咐。  
「好。」少年点头。  
「还不赶快把他们拿下，需要我教你们吗？」Park一声令下，黑衣人向Beam他们袭来。  
Beam闪躲迎面以来的拳头，朝黑衣人的腹部重击，再转身踢翻左边的敌人。  
「快走！」  
「那你怎么办？」  
「你先走，我自有办法。」  
Beam掩护着少年，逐渐突破黑衣人的包围网，杀出一条血路，往房门方向退守。少年收到Beam的信号，没命地往外跑。最终少年的身影消失在长廊，Beam才松了一口气。

「你们这班饭桶，养你们有何用！连一个OMEGA也搞不掂。」  
「老板，这个OMEGA很强。」揉着腰腹的黑衣人回话。  
「你们是BETA，怎会输给OMEGA，给我上！」  
「先警告你们，我跟蓝月的主人Forth认识，招惹我怕你们承担不起那个后果。」Beam虽然很不想提起Forth的名字，但现在还是保命要紧。  
「噢！我现在非常害怕，怎么办？我该哭了是吗？」Park印印眼角，装作哭泣的样子。  
「不想跟你废话，放马过来。」Beam擦擦挂彩的嘴角。  
「时效差不多了。」Park看看手表。  
「什么……？」Beam忽然双腿发软，跪在地上，才瞧见扎在手臂上的小针。  
「这是我最新研发的麻醉药，果然药效快。」看见Beam瞬间失去抵抗力﹐Park非常满意这次的研究成果。  
「走了那个OMEGA不要紧，你比他值钱多了。看这肤色、这张嘴、还有那身体，那帮有钱人肯定喜欢你这类型，他们绝对玩腻了瘦瘦弱弱的少年。」Park箝住Beam的下颔。  
「拿开你的手。」Beam咬牙切齿地说。  
「不喜欢我不要紧，最紧要那班富商喜欢你便足够了。来，带走他，我要好好打扮他，准备今晚的拍卖会。」Park打个响指，黑衣人随即带走了Beam。

 

「听说今晚的拍卖会有OMEGA是吗？」中年男子压低声音。  
「对，还是等级最高的那种。」  
「没标记的OMEGA？」那人惊呼。  
「对，所以大家都准备花大钱，势要夺得那个OMEGA。」  
虽然两人都尽量压低声线，但对话始终传入听力极佳的Forth耳中。  
「Lam。」  
「老板，有何吩咐？」  
「Beam先生在那里？」  
「现在Beam先生正在大厅赌钱。需要找他吗？」  
「去确认一下位置。」  
「是的。」

 

五分钟后，Forth到达蓝月长廊最后的一所房间。  
「他最后的位置在这里？」Forth拎着Beam的西装外套，上面放了追踪器。  
「对。」  
「有谁来过这里？」  
「我们在另一房间找到一个少年，他说Beam先生被一个身穿紫衣的男人带走。」  
「带他上来。」  
「他为了救我……都是我的错……」少年一直哭，说话都不清楚。  
「望着我的双眼，他被带到那里去了？」  
「他被带到拍卖会。」少年落入一道平静的蓝光，止住了哭泣。  
「老板，这是半小时前的监控影像。」  
录像播放，Beam被黑衣人重重包围，凭着一己之力挣脱突围，救出少年。最后的昼面，定格在Beam被黑衣人拖走，紫衣人跟随其后。  
「Park。」

 

「今天什么风，居然把蓝月的当家吹来？」Park一脸不敢置信。  
「Park，取消今晚的拍卖。」Forth也不绕圈。  
「哎哟，这不是给我出难题吗？」  
「开个价钱。」  
「Forth不是我不想取消，而是邀请帖我都向各家发了，小的实在不敢得罪各家。」Park嘴上赔罪，但是脸上连半分歉意也没有。  
「抱歉，今天冒昧打扰了。」Forth见这里没成果，也不纠缠下去。  
「如果蓝月的当家想去拍卖会，本人可以送你一张邀请帖，当然是等级最高的那种。」Park扬扬手金色信笺。  
「谢谢招待。」Forth从手中抽走那张金纸，头也不回地走了。  
「当家，期待今晚你的出现。」

Beam浑身湿透，像是掉进水里，呼吸不到一丝氧气。他就这么泡在滚烫的水中，挣扎奋力向上游，始终溺在深处，沉在渊里，看不到半点光线。  
他大叫着，郄发不出半点声音，像是有人捏着他的脖子，扼杀他一切的说话。  
时间静止了，沉默得令人可怕。  
Beam忽然想起晨早那个吻。  
霸道的舌尖侵略他的口腔，按压齿根的柔软，吸吮他口里的津液……  
突然可以呼吸了，Beam大口大口吸气，睁开那疲惫的双目。  
他的四肢不能动，手脚分别被绑在椅子上，身上只余下一件白衬衫。汗水打湿了他的浏海﹐更濡湿了他的上衣，半透明的衬衫隐隐约约窥见粉色的肌肤，衣服的下摆刚好遮盖Beam的隐密处，露出一双净白诱人的大腿。  
「刚才不是已经打了一针吗？」  
「老细说要多打一针，保证药效持久。」Beam的手腕一阵刺痛。  
「可惜了，这样的OMEGA落在那群糟老头的手里。」  
「别说了，小心被人听到，吃不完兜着走。打完针快走吧。」  
伴随死寂的是一股突如其来的燥热，由针孔蔓延至手肘、颈项、脊椎、 腰窝，再辗转来到令人难以启齿之地。那种热，像似有无数小手搔抓全身，郄又搔不到痒处，Beam快要被这种感觉迫疯。  
「需要我标记你吗？」彷佛听到那道低沉沙哑的声音。  
内里湿润不堪，等待被填满、进入，渴望着被标记，Beam的脑海里顿时浮现Forth的身影。  
「Forth⋯⋯」

 

「你看，今天金色的包厢亮灯了。」  
「坐在那里的是谁？」  
「是蓝月的当家。」  
「怪不得……咦？蓝月的当家不是不参加这些场合吗？」  
「听说好像为了OMEGA而来……你当我没说过！」蓝衫青年倏然止住了声。  
「那个……拍卖品肯定十分漂亮，肯定很多人竞争。」中年人瞇眼。  
「据说那件拍卖品，底价是五千万。」  
「那我要岀高价，才能投得那件拍卖品。」秃头的中年男子啜一口酒，一副志在必得的样子。

「老细，照你的吩咐，将消息放出去了。」  
「做得好。」Park满意地点点头。  
「那我们在等什么？」  
「现在，就等看蓝月的当家愿意为这个OMEGA，肯花多少钱。」

「各位嘉宾，现在来到最后一件拍卖品。因为拍卖品特殊，只有持金色、黑色的邀请卡的宾客才能参与竞投。其他未能参与竞投的宾客，可稍移玉步至一楼参与酒会。」待其他宾客散去，主持人才继续流程。  
「欢迎持金色、黑色邀请卡的贵宾参与是次竞投。包厢内共有四种不同颜色的按钮，每种按钮代表一种价格，由于是次拍卖品的底价高，各种按钮的价格与刚才的拍卖有别。蓝色按钮代表一百万、紫色五百万、黑色一千万，至于拍下金色按钮的贵客，可任意出价，但必须高于底价。」  
「好戏上场啰。」Park举起酒杯，抿了一口。  
「现在宾客可以观看前方的屏幕，参阅拍卖品的简介。」  
Forth前方的屏幕亮起，映着Beam秀丽的侧脸。他的臻头轻皱，樱唇微张﹐洁白的贝齿若隐若现，艳丽的喘息响遍Forth的包厢。  
那张嘴，今早才吻过自己。  
他还记得那怯弱的舌头是怎样被自己攫夺，他是如何青涩地响应自己的吻，像只乖巧的小猫卷缩在他怀里，发出甜腻的轻吟。  
「刚成年，健康良好，肤色漂亮。」镜头移至Beam姣美的颈线，纤细的锁骨，最终停在胸前瓷白的凝肌上。  
「身材比例佳，柔韧度极佳，适合各种高难度的姿势。这里颜色也很美丽。」镜头沿着胸部滑至腰腹，朝大腿内侧移动，一闪而过是Beam滴着晶莹的欲望。  
那双腿，昨夜是如何夹紧自己，哭求着自己的进入，在自己手中颤抖着释放，为自己摆弄成一道道诱人的风景。  
「最重要的是，他还没标记。」镜头下是Beam后颈完好无缺的线体。  
此言一出，包厢间惊呼四起。  
Forth紧握双手，深深为自己昨夜没有标记Beam而感到后悔。

「底价是五千万，现在可以开始竞投。」


	5. Heat Wave

也许一天我变做鱼

活在你内

把心释放

——— «深蓝‧卢巧音»

 

 

热，全身都像被火烧般灼烫。

仅靠腰椎磨擦椅背都不能缓解那种蚀骨的热，偶尔拂过乳尖的衬衫都变成恼人的锐痛，Beam想要挣脱这里牢笼，跳进冰水里舒缓那种酷热。椅子哑哑吱吱作响，汗水混着津液滴落地下。

「你知道吗？你的好友蓝月当家也来了。」

「Forth……」浏海下模糊不清的视线，投影着Forth眉头深锁的侧脸。

 

「今天他是为了OMEGA而来的，但并不是为了你。」紫衣恶魔在低语。

「我是你第一个男人。」仍记得那个人是如何地霸道吻着自己。

他只是在玩弄你而己，随口说说，别当真，否则最后伤心的是自己。

 

「任谁都看不出在那副冷漠的脸庞下，会是这样龌龊的人。你说是吗？」

「有没有人跟你说，你的手很漂亮？」仍记得那个人是如何轻吻自己的手。

他只是逗着你，他对所有的OMEGA说的话都一样，仅是为了让你臣服于他之下。

 

「你猜，他愿意为这个OMEGA花多少钱？」

「BEAM先生，是在邀请我吗？」萦回耳边低沈闇哑的声音。

他千方百计设计陷害你，不就是一逞他ALPHA的征服之欲吗？他一直在欺骗你而已。

占有OMEGA是ALPHA的天性，他说的那些话、做的那些事，都是ALPHA的本性使然，只因为你是OMEGA，而不是BEAM这个人。

 

「不………别再说了……」Beam摇头不清醒的脑袋，汗水滑落他的胸前。

「拍卖会即将开始，赶快迎接你的新主人吧。」Park见目的已达，身影渐渐隐没黑暗中。

 

 

「底价是五千万，现在可以开始竞投。」

「五千五百万……七千万……八千五百万……」

「一亿，还有出价高于一亿吗？」主持人的声音一落下，右边的数字屏闪烁不停，最终在一亿的数字缓下来。

「两亿。」Forth盯着屏幕的数字，毫不犹疑地拍下了金色的按钮。

「有宾客拍下金色的按钮，出价是两亿。」

倏然，屏幕上方的小灯亮起，屏幕的数字跳至两亿的单位。

「两亿一次，两亿两次………等下，有另一位宾客拍下金色的按钮，出价是三亿。」

坐在黑色包厢的中年男子，看着这个数字满意地笑了。

「四亿。」Forth紧追其后。

「五亿。」中年男子不服输地增加注码。

「十亿。」Forth的眉头也不曾皱一下。

「最后的出价是十亿。十亿一次，十亿两次，十亿三次，成交。恭喜金色包厢的贵客投得拍买品。」主持人此言一出，在座竞标者为之哗然。

「十亿，为了区区一个未标记的OMEGA不值得。」中年男子步出黑色包厢。

「十亿，蓝月的当家大概疯了吧！」众人窃窃私语。

「这位贵宾，让我为你带路。」Forth无视众人目光，随着服务生离去。

 

 

Forth掀开幕帘，迎面扑来一股浓郁的蜜糖甜味。

那种腻甜，像是夕阳余辉的枫树所形成的结晶，又像是千百种七彩花朵上所凝结的露珠般芬芳，扼住Forth咽喉，体内ALPHA的基因在咆哮，血液在狂啸，脑海仅余下一个念头。

标记他！标记他！标记他！

Forth调整一下呼吸，平伏皮肤底下那嗜血的因子，渐渐走近Beam的身边。越是步近Beam的四周，那股蜜糖味越发稠浓，信息素像是一层覆膜包裹着Forth，无论任何的ALPHA 也不能拒绝OMEGA这样热情的邀请。

Forth解开Beam四肢的枷锁，过紧的绳索在Beam的凝肌上落下一圈圈的红印。Bean染满汗水的衬衫几近透明，隐隐约约暴露泛红的肌肤，Forth臻头低压，脱下外套盖在Beam身上。

 

「Forth⋯⋯？」

「我带你离开这里。」Forth正打算抱起Beam。

「不⋯⋯你走开⋯⋯」Beam不知那来的力量，硬生生把Forth推开了。

「Beam?」

「我⋯⋯不用你来救我。」Beam扶着椅子艰难地站起来，发红的双眼瞅着Forth。

「如果不是我，你早就落入那些ALPHA 手中。」Forth强忍怒气，控制体内快要暴走的信息素，因为他不想伤害Beam。

「你不也是ALPHA吗？落在你手上，跟落入他们手上又有什么分别？最终你们都会标记我。」Beam眼底一片泛红，一副眩然欲泣的模样。

自己只不过是云云众生的一员，跟其他的OMEGA 没有差别，最终沦为ALPHA 的玩物。

「我宁愿死，也不需要ALPHA 的帮忙。」Beam揪紧衣襟，指尖颤抖，双腿发软，但倔强的眼神却一点也没有减弱。

「Beam，我跟他们不同。」Forth抓到Beam的肩膊，眼神认真，使Beam的动作一缓。

 

「我只要你。」

Forth紧紧抱住Beam，强而有力的心跳隔着衬衫传来，烫得Beam心尖一紧。

「放开我！每个ALPHA 都是这样对OMEGA 说，还不是为了标记他们！」Beam挣扎着，却没办法挣脱Forth的怀抱。

「Beam，我只要你一个，而你是我唯一的OMEGA 。」低沉的气音在Beam耳边响起。

「别以为你这样说，就能骗到我！」Beam揪住Forth的前襟大叫。

「Beam，立血约吧。」(注1)

Forth握住Beam的双手放在胸前，俯首露出刚毅的颈线。只要Beam张嘴，便能咬破Forth的线体——那是ALPHA 的弱点。

「不，你疯了吗！」Beam惊恐地抬头。

「对，只有你令我疯狂。」

Forth轻吻Beam的手指，认真的眼神攫获了Beam，汹涌的海洋气息将Beam团团包围，使他动弹不得。Beam只能眼睁睁看着Forth把指头含到嘴里。

「痛！」Forth咬破了Beam的指头。

「那也比不上刚才差点失去你的痛。」Forth拉过Beam的左手，擦上自己的线体。

「不！」

 

血，一滴，二滴，三滴。

血约礼成。

 

「为什么？」Beam的泪倏然滑下。

「这样，我便是你的。」Forth喘息，笑意盈眸，用指尖抹去Beam两颊的泪痕。

「我有什么值得你⋯⋯」

「因为我爱你。」Forth低头，噙住了Beam的唇瓣。

 

 

「Lam，派人看守附近。没有我的命令，不淮靠近车子。还有通知PHA医生在大宅待命。」

「知道了，老板。」瞧见老板怀中衣衫不整的Beam，Lam逃命似的离开车厢。

「Beam，还好吗？」Forth将Beam平放在后座，弯腰爬进去，顿时车内充满浓郁的甜美。

「热，很热⋯⋯唔！」陷入热潮的躯体，像是被火烧似的。Beam胡乱地解开衫钮，却怎么样也解开不了，最后被Forth蛮力地一把扯下。

「唔⋯⋯啊！」

Forth的大手握着Beam的挺立，捋弄了几下，Beam便在Forth手中释放。但只能暂时舒缓热潮，没多久欲望又抬起头来，Beam秀丽的脸庞染满绯色。

「别这样⋯⋯」

Forth啄吻Beam，双手在胸前、腰腹、大腿间燃起火头。偶然指甲轻刮Beam胸前的樱红，略带粗暴地按压辗弄，Beam的声音顿时变得甜腻冗长，腿间一片潮湿。

Beam内里一片空虚，属于OMEGA的本能让他渴望被Forth的昂扬填满。可是他耻于启口，唯有紧紧咬住唇瓣，不让羞人的说话泄露半分。

 

「放心，你会爱上的。」Forth的头埋在Beam的腿间轻咬那儿的柔软，张口含住他的欲望。

「不要，很脏！唔⋯⋯」

Beam想要推开Forth，可身下人转动他的灵舌，纒绕Beam敏感的神经。不消一会儿，Beam便弃械投降，凝指揪着Forth 的发丝轻喘。

「唔⋯⋯放开⋯⋯不！」

Forth吸吮铃口的嫩肉，舌尖描绘上方的折纹，惹得Beam身体一阵阵颤抖。

同时，Forth的硕指探进Beam的体内，湿润灼热的柔嫩紧紧包住了他的指头。拜药效所赐，Forth几乎不花力气，便将整根手指推进Beam的体内，Forth见势再增两指。

「不……放开……要出来了……唔！」

前方被舌头温柔地爱抚着，后方被指尖粗暴地填满，胸前的挺立被恶意地押玩，快感逐渐汇聚在一点。Beam绞紧指尖，一个挺身，在Forth的口中达到高潮了。

「真甜。」Forth擦擦嘴角。Beam喘着气，害羞得别过面。

 

「可以吗？」Forth托起Beam的大腿，前端抵住入口，轻咬Beam的耳廓。

「可……唔啊！」

未待Beam的回答，Forth一口气插入深处，受不了这样的刺激的Beam，身体摆成一道艳丽的弓形，暴露出漂亮的颈线。Forth可没有放过他，边咬住脆弱的喉结，边蛮力地摆动他的腰肢。汗水打湿了Beam的浏海，他只能抱住Forth的颈项，吸取属于ALPHA的海洋气息。

「唔……啊哈！」

突然Forth的前端滑过Beam的敏感点，湿滑的花径紧紧咬住Forth的硕热，Beam不由得惊呼一声。

「是这里吧。」

Forth勾起嘴角，集中顶撞那敏感的突起，艳丽甜腻的喘息声霎时响遍车厢。

「太快了……」Beam受不了似的摇头。

「唔嗯………」

Forth抱起Beam，让他跪坐在大腿上，缓缓抽动。这种姿势令Forth滑进意想不到的深处，前端抵住腔口，嫩肉夹紧Forth的灼热，Beam的声音顿时走了调。

 

「BEAM这么饥渴，需要我标记你吗？」

Forth一点不客气地顶开Beam的腔口，内里早就湿滑不已，他急不及待地开拓Beam未知的领域。Forth使劲地抽插，腔口在他的掠夺下缓缓打开，Forth的结最终卡在腔内。

「不……」

「真的不需要吗？」Forth拴紧Beam的根部，Beam的血液顿时逆流。

「要……需要……」Beam哭喊，要求Forth标记他。

「如你所愿。」

Forth咬破Beam的线体，体内的软肉随即紧缠着Forth，他在Beam的腔内释放一波波精华。成结的过程中，Beam在喘息颤抖，指尖绞紧了Forth的衬衫。

Forth亦松开了手，Beam再次迎来第三次高潮。

「够了……」Beam累得抬不起手，任由Forth啄吻自己。

「热潮还会持续好一段时间。」Forth托起Beam的双腿，准备下一轮掠夺。

 

____________________________________________________________________________

注1：血约

这是以血立的契约。当ALPHA或OMEGA的线体沾上对方的血液，往后的发情期或热潮，只能靠立约者缓解。所以，血约同时代表了ALPHA或OMEGA一生一世的承诺。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

终于标记了！撒花！

卡关许久也没想出来，第一次写ABO不知道要怎样写……

关于血约的部分，之前有太太写过OMEGA的线体沾上ALPHA的血液，便会令OMEGA疯狂渴求着滴血的ALPHA。这里我稍作修改，变成ALPHA /OMEGA都只能渴求滴血者，较为对等一点。

说白一点，只想看四哥变成深情表白狂魔！(满足)

下一章什么时候？不。知。道。


	6. Marked

Beam醒了，四肢痛得不像是自己的。

他艰难地坐起身，难以启齿的地方疼痛着。Beam下意识摸摸颈后，那里早已结痂，凹凸不平的触感提示他已被Forth标记的事实。

被标记了，是吗？

Beam苦笑，明明不想象普通Omega般被标记成为Alpha的附庸，却在无可奈何下被Forth标记了。

「你要强大起来，不轻易成为任人宰割的Omega。」

养父一直这样教导自己，伴随的是各种防卫格斗的技巧教授，鞭策着Beam成为不输给Alpha的Omega。

以前的努力，都白费了吗？

颈后的伤痂隐隐刺痛着，那狰狞的齿印，像是嘲笑Beam过往努力的蠢样似的，不规则地撕裂几道口子。

Omega，还是逃不了既定的命运。

Beam把脸埋在掌心，没有人能看见他此刻的表情，只有抖动的肩膀，与床铺上几点暗蓝色的水印。

 

 

「你的身体有没有任何不适？」门外忽然闯进一个人。

「你是谁？」Beam警戒地问。

「Pha，Forth的家族医生。你的身体有没有任何不适？」PHA抬头望了Beam一眼，又将专注力放在病历板上。

「没有。」

「待会我会做例行检查，若有不舒服的地方跟我说一下。」Pha放下板子站起来。

「你跟Forth认识了多久？」Beam问。

「很久。把上衣的钮扣解开。」Pha手指夹着听诊器。

「他是个怎样的人？」

「重点不是我认为他是怎样的人，而是你怎么样看他。」Pha瞥了Beam一眼，便专心听诊。

「他是个不顾别人感受的人。」Pha放下听诊器时，Beam突然回答。

「总是强迫别人做不愿意的事。」Beam拴紧被角，脑里又浮现Forth强行标记自己的情形。

「你是被强行标记？」

「被下药了，我还有什么选择？」Beam苦笑。

「如果你不是自愿标记，我有办法帮你离开这里。」作为医生的Pha，生平最看不过眼的是Alpha强行标记Omega。即使那个人是朋友，也不可以饶恕。

 

 

「Pha，Beam在那里？」Forth翻遍了整间屋也不见Beam的身影。

「我不知道。」Pha搁下眼镜，放低手中的书本。

「Pha，你把他藏到那儿？」Forth揪住Pha的前襟。

「Forth，区区一个Omega值得你对多年好友动手吗？」Pha不甘示弱地瞪回去。

「Pha，你根本不明白。」Forth放开Pha。

「你不应该强行标记他，更不应该对他下药。」

「Pha，我与你相处多年，我会是做这种事的人吗？」

「但我很清楚一点，他不是自愿被标记的。」

「Pha，他被Park下药抓到地下拍卖场，当时情势危急，我实在没其他办法下，才迫不得已标记他。」Forth烦躁地撩起前额的浏海。

「Forth，你其实不需要亲自标记他。你手下Alpha多的是，随便找个人把他标记不就成了吗？」

「Pha！」一想到Beam被其他Alpha标记，Forth忍不住咆哮。

「你这副样子，怪不得Beam要离开你。」Pha现在明白当时Beam，不惜一切代价要离开Forth。

「他怎能离开我？我刚标记了他，下一次热潮很快来临，他根本撑不过那时。」

「Forth，你放心，我给他足够份量的抑制剂，他应该熬得过。」

「Pha，你知道吗？Beam可能怀了我的孩子！」Forth急得抓住Pha的双肩。

「Forth，Beam已经打了降孕酮素，不可能怀了你的孩子。」

「Pha，为什么你这样做？」

「没办法，我欠他一个人情。」

「Bas吗？」Forth蓦然想起Beam在地下赌场救出的Omega。

「对。」Pha点头。

「Pha，你知道我花了多少时间、多大功夫才找到Beam吗？」

「我不知道。但Beam给你3年期限，如果期限内你找到他，他便跟你回去。」

「3 年……我该去那里找他？」

「Beam说，如果你用心找，你一定找到他的。」 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

下一章是最终章！

这章码了两个版本，最终用了这个版本。

身为Beam的后妈，就是想虐Forth

 

刚发文就敝屏，我得罪了谁！

 

《豹可爱》和《对角线》也会在今个月码完~~

如果出本子，有人想要吗？


	7. Ocean Deep

连同昨天所失的　一起找到了   
即使晚了　却也遇上了  
从未在这样确定　一伸手抱你已经　抱到最实了  
——— «我找到了‧何韵诗»

 

________________________________________  
两年后

海边伫立一座白色小屋，偌大的玻璃窗倒映着蔚蓝的天空，远处传来忽起忽落的波浪，几乎掩没了屋内的对话。  
「BEAM，牛奶我替你放进冰箱，好吗？」WAYO抱着放满食物的牛皮纸，朝冰箱的方向走去。  
「好的。WAYO，今天留下吃午饭吗？」BEAM正在冼净食材。  
「不了，今天要赶回去和PHA吃。」WAYO摇摇头。  
「快告诉我，你和PHA到底发展到那一个阶段？」BEAM走近WAYO，准备严刑迫供。  
「哪有什么阶段？」WAYO涨红了脸。  
「不会吧？都快两年了，PHA还没标记你吗？」BEAM吃惊地睁大眼睛。  
「还没，都不知道他是不是对我没兴趣。」WAYO嘟着嘴，垂头丧气的样子。  
「你这么可口，连我这个OMEGA都快忍不住，PHA怎可能对你没兴趣……啊！」BEAM突然想起什么似的。  
「怎么了？」WAYO关心问。  
「WAYO你满了十八岁没？」  
「还有两个月满十八岁。怎么了？」WAYO眨动那双明亮的大眼。  
「真想不到PHA是个纯情又守规的人。」BEAM捏捏WAYO水嫩的脸颊。  
「我怎么听不明白。」WAYO歪着头。  
「WAYO，你放心，PHA肯定对你有兴趣，只是时机未到。」BEAM拍拍WAYO的膊头。  
「好吧。」WAYO点头。  
「BEAM这是三个月份的抑制剂。PHA让我叮嘱你，尽量不要用太多，会产生副作用作用。」  
「我尽量。」BEAM接过WAYO的蓝色药包。  
「现在一颗抑制剂能维持多久？」WAYO如常掏出本子，记录BEAM的身体状况。  
「大概6小时吧。」BEAM都不敢看WAYO的眼睛。  
「比上次的效用又短了吧。」WAYO叹口气，心痛BEAM。  
「WAYO，我真的没办法。」BEAM苦笑。蓦地想起发情时候，那种得不到解脱的痛苦。  
每当热潮来临时，那夜被FORTH标记的记忆便如潮水般涌现。  
想象他粗糙的双手如何抚慰自己的躯体，想象他闇哑的嗓音如何吟诵自己的名字，想象他灼热的楔子如何打进自己的深处。  
可笑的是，过往以为屈辱的记忆碎片，现在竟成为填补自己情热时空虚的解药。  
真是讽剌。BEAM下意识地拴紧领口。  
「BEAM，怎么了？」WAYO见BEAM霎时不说话，担心地问。  
「没什么。你不是约PHA午餐吗？快点回去吧。」BEAM推推WAYO。  
「好吧，你自己小心点。听PHA说，FORTH最近盯他很紧，叮咛你要小心出门。」  
WAYO拥抱了BEAM﹐除了PHA外，自己最亲近的人是BEAM。也是自己最心痛的人。  
「我会的，别担心太多。」BEAM挥手告别WAYO，再回去将罗自己的午餐。

小屋的木门被悄悄打开，海浪掩盖了脚步声，背对着门的BEAM，压根儿没发现屋内多出了一个人。  
「Oh, Star~Tonight~」BEAM轻快地哼歌，把蕃茄切成一片片。  
「！」毫无征兆地，BEAM落入结实的拥抱内。  
「找到你了。」FORTH下颔搁在BEAM的肩上，贪婪地吸取他的气息。  
「放开我！」BEAM挣扎着。  
FORTH 到底何时进来？怎么自己不知道！  
「不，不会再放开你了。」FORTH把BEAM圈得更紧，轻吻他颈项的柔软。  
「你！」BEAM恼羞成怒，涨红了脸。  
这个人怎么脸皮这么厚！  
「你瘦了。」透过薄质衣料，FORTH能感受到BEAM纤细的腰枝。  
比两年前见他的时候，BEAM差不多瘦一圈。  
BEAM他生活过得不好，是吧？FORTH 不自觉地收紧圈住他的双手。  
「才没有。」努力了许久FORTH都纹风不动，BEAM放弃了挣脱，任由FORTH抱住自己。  
强而有力的心跳声从背后传来，一股莫名的臊热从脚尖攀升至腰椎，熏红了BEAM的耳朵。

「BEAM，想念我吗？」FORTH沙哑的声音滑过BEAM的耳廓，引起他一阵轻颤。  
「没有。」BEAM发现自己的声音在颤抖。  
「BEAM，跟我回去，好吗？」  
FORTH的指腹轻擦BEAM的线体。汲取上次与BEAM相处的经验，强迫他只会引起他更大的反抗。  
怀柔方是上策。  
「我可以跟你回去，不过……」FORTH放开了BEAM，BEAM转身，FORTH的视线对上那双诱人的眼眸。  
「你跟我赌一局，如果你赢了，我便跟你回去。」BEAM的双手撑在料理枱沿，耀眼的阳光将他映得发白，仿如夏天出没在森林的精灵，让FORTH移不开眼目。   
「但是，不淮放出信息素，不淮使诈。」BEAM下巴微敛，露出秀丽的颈项。  
BEAM，还是十年前那个光彩洋溢的少年。   
「我会赢的。」FORTH扬起自信的笑容。

「我来当庄家。要先切牌吗？」BEAM从旁边的木柜找出一副扑克牌，许久没碰扑克的他，洗牌时显得有点生疏。  
「这里，这里。」FORTH在中间和左边一指，随即扑克往BEAM的右手倒去。  
BEAM先各发一张暗牌，然后再各发一张明牌。  
FORTH牌面是黑桃K，BEAM的牌面是红心J。  
「要牌吗？」BEAM俯身问。  
从FORTH的角度，可以看到BEAM敞开领口里纤细的锁骨。  
「不用了。」FORTH收回目光，看一下底牌。  
「请闲家开牌。」FORTH的底牌是梅花10，刚好20点。  
「BEAM，你说我会赢吗？」正当BEAM掀底牌的时候，FORTH的眼底一片温柔。  
「你猜？」BEAM轻笑。  
BEAM的底牌是红心9，19点。闲家胜。  
「你是我的。」微风轻吹，扬起屋内的窗帘，倒映着两个重迭的影子。  
更吹起了掉落在枱角的一张梅花A。

「为什么？」FORTH将BEAM困在沙发上，灼热的呼吸拂过BEAM的脸庞。  
BEAM没有说话，用手勾下FORTH的颈项，艳丽的凤眼波光流转，FORTH忍不住吻下去。  
FORTH的唇按压BEAM柔软的唇线，像是对待易碎似的轻轻吮吸他的唇瓣，舌尖描绘他那姣好的唇型。仿如春雨绵密细腻的吻令BEAM丧失招架之力，他发出如猫崽般的呻吟，双手抵住FORTH的胸膛，脑里一片混乱。  
「唔……唔……」  
可是FORTH没有放过BEAM，双手潜入BEAM的衬衫下摆，指腹探索他结实的腰肌，轻刮他敏感的腰窝。微凉的触感引起BEAM阵阵颤栗，呼吸变得急速而灼热。  
「啊！唔………」  
FORTH隔着绵裤揉搓BEAM的挺立，要碰不碰的挑起他的欲望，轻按大腿间柔软的敏感带。FORTH解开BEAM的前襟露出白晳的肌肤，俯首吮吸他泛起樱色的孔尖，轻啮那小巧的突起，BEAM的齿间顿时溢出甜腻的轻吟。  
被快感迫疯的BEAM忍不住拽下FORTH的领带，啃咬FORTH的嘴唇，试图舒缓在身体各处流窜的快感。瞧见BEAM热切响应，FORTH的嘴边扬起满意弧度。  
「可以吗？」FORTH的指头擦上BEAM的线体，期待BEAM的肯首。  
「如果我说不行呢？」BEAM轻笑，他的指尖滑过FORTH的唇边。  
倏然，空气中飘浮着一阵淡淡的柠檬蜜糖香气。  
「不是说不淮放出信息素吗？」FORTH一怔，然后宠溺凝视BEAM。  
「那是你，我可没有那种限制。」BEAM轻喘，抚摸FORTH的胸肌，他姣好的睫毛像只灵巧的蝴蝶在阳光下颤动，那双水眸盈满千百种光彩，刚被吻过的樱唇漾着光泽。  
此时的BEAM美得不可方物。

「诱惑我，可是要付出代价的。」FORTH褪去BEAM的长裤，他的鼻尖拂拭BEAM净白的大腿线，张嘴轻咬腿侧易敏的肌肤。  
「别这样……」痒痒的生理反应顷刻转化成难耐的酥麻，BEAM忍不住去推FORTH。  
「BEAM，可以了吗？」FORTH的指头在BEAM的穴口徘徊，沙哑的声音撼动BEAM的鼓膜，他的心顿时漏跳了一拍。  
BEAM没有回话，仅用水瞳勾视FORTH, 抓住他的指尖往深处探去。手指毫无阻碍地滑进花穴，内里早已湿湿不堪，正等着FORTH的采摘。  
「啊⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」  
FORTH再增两指，湿润的柔软紧紧吸附指头，甜腻的呻吟在BEAM的齿间倾泻。挠是定力过人的FORTH，也抵不住这样的诱惑，将灼热的楔子钉进BEAM的体内。  
「唔⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」  
FORTH的铃口被BEAM的柔软圈拴，极致的快感从两人相连的地方蔓延开去。BEAM的花径紧咬FORTH的烫热，能清楚感受到FORTH的形状与热度，及层层破开花穴的压迫感。  
一阵晕眩。  
「真紧。」FORTH故意停在BEAM的深处，享受花穴吞缚绞紧的滋味。粗糙的指头拭擦BEAM的铃口，揉捏那儿的纤细神经，随即BEAM发出甜腻的喘息，快感如火舌般燃烧的四肢，花穴渗出更多的蜜液，紧紧吸附FORTH的炽热。  
「想要射吗？」FORTH握住BEAM的根部，硕指不曾停止安抚樱色的乳尖。  
「唔……啊……放手……」  
前方被FORTH恶意揉搓压弄，后方被FORTH的硕大填满，BEAM的欲望出口被堵，他忍不住推开FORTH的手，无奈身体郄紧紧夹住FORTH的欲望。  
「该死！」差点被BEAM夹得弃械投降的FORTH低咒一声。  
「唔……不……」FORTH将BEAM转身，晶莹的汗珠在阳光下闪闪光亮，FORTH败给想要舔舐的欲望，发泄地啃咬他的蝴蝶骨，留下一圈圈的印记，惹得BEAM一阵急喘。  
此时的BEAM净白的背肌泛着绯色，臻头轻皱，樱唇微张，清秀的侧脸染上情欲的色彩，夺去了FORTH的呼吸。FORTH再也抵不住，蛮力地抽送他的腰肢，顶进BEAM的深深处。  
「太快了……」沉溺在快感中的BEAM只能抓紧沙发的扶手，承受FORTH横蛮的掠夺。  
「啊！」直至FORTH撞到BEAM的敏感点，过多的欢愉使BEAM最终释放欲望的种子。  
「BEAM，偷跑是不对的。」就在BEAM失神的瞬间，FORTH让他靠在自己的胸前，轻囓他耳底的圆润，双手色情押玩他BEAM小巧的突起。  
「不要……别……」还在释放余韵的BEAM，根本毫无招架之力，欲望又死灰复燃似在身体乱窜。  
「不是说，要负责到最后吗？BEAM。」FORTH一边顶弄BEAM的敏感点，另一边圈弄着BEAM刚抬头的欲望。  
「呜………呜………」  
蓦地，BEAM落入一股强大的海洋气息中，深蓝的信息素轻拢着BEAM的全身，汹涌的快感如潮水般拍打着他。BEAM受不了似地摇头，郄被FORTH抓紧下颔强吻，闷在胸腔的喘息听上去格外色情。  
「BEAM，这次不可以偷跑哦。」  
「不……快点解开……」FORTH将领带系于BEAM的挺立上，BEAM的全身血液瞬间往中间流去﹐动手去扯FORTH的领带。  
「BEAM，等一会，我们一起。」FORTH抓住BEAM的双手，开始用力地抽插。  
「快点……呜！」FORTH强而力的挺推，下下撞击至BEAM的敏感点，湿漉漉的花径紧紧困缚FORTH的烫热，内腔亦悄悄地开出一个缺口。  
「别………不……」FORTH集中往内腔口顶进，铃口顶进腔内的一剎那，BEAM的声音顿时跑了调。  
「嘘，别怕。」FORTH温柔地吻着BEAM，郄没有放过脆弱的腔口，FORTH的结最终卡在腔内。  
被快感迫得走投无路的BEAM，忍不住配合FORTH的抽送摆动腰肢，发出甜腻而高亢的娇喘。  
「BEAM，可以射在里面吗？」FORTH囓咬着BEAM绯色的唇瓣。  
「呜……射在…里面…」BEAM早已情热熏红的脑子，在FORTH引导下喊出露骨的说话。  
「全都给你。」听到BEAM的热情回答，FORTH的唇边勾起满足的弧度，一把扯下绑住BEAM的领带。  
「啊……唔……」眼前一阵白光闪过，BEAM再次溢出欢愉的精华。  
「BEAM。」欲望得到舒泄的BEAM，狭窄的花径紧夹着FORTH。FORTH用力地抽插几下，然后低吼一声，也在BEAM的体内释放一波波灼热。  
「这次不会再放开你了。」FORTH吻着BEAM的手背，许下一生的誓言。

 

撒花~~~~！ヽ(*´∀｀)ノ  
DEEP BLUE 正章终于完结了！  
感谢四哥的造型，让阿婆主满血填坑，当然还要感谢性感的四嫂。  
番外已想好，就是血约梗，主动的四嫂肯定好好吃，原本想写在正章，但又想看霸道四哥﹐便毅然放弃了。

新篇预告：  
1\. 假如(名字暂定) 2FORTH X BEAM 3P  
灵感来自广州场后，与小伙伴深夜乘车时冒出来的。  
刚在LAM家发生关系后的FORTH，穿越至同居两年后的FORTH家，见到当时的FB，然后……  
到底会发生了什么？

2\. 对角线(甜饼) FORTH X BEAM  
模特儿Forth X 咖啡店打工生Beam 码了一半

3\. DEEP BLUE番外

各位想看那一章？记得留言按小心心。  
趁阿婆主还有灵感，快点动手。


End file.
